1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a image communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ongoing sophistication of consumer television of recent years, three-dimensional (3D) television capable of offering stereoscopic vision is gaining in popularity. Although there are a variety of methods for realizing 3D television, some of the methods require a user to wear dedicated eyeglasses for observing the stereoscopic images.
In a scheme where the dedicated glasses are required to observe stereoscopic images, the user naturally must wear the dedicated glasses. The inventor of the present inventions directed his attentions to the fact that the user must wear the dedicated glasses, and has reached a realization that not only the eyeglasses can be used to observe the stereoscopic images but also new field of application for the eyeglasses can be sought.